Memories of the Heart: The Emmett Bledsoe Chronicles
by CountTheCrows
Summary: A bunch of Emmett chapters spanning from the first time he and Bay have seen each other five years after graduating high school. All told in flashback form. Obviously, a Bay/Emmett centric. Ranging from angsty to fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

Memories of the Heart: The Emmett Bledsoe Chronicles  
Chapter 1:

A/N: Trying something a bit different guys. This will be a collection of Emmett chapters. All told in flashback form. It starts from the first time Emmett sees Bay five years after graduating high school, although it might flashback to some parts of high school as well. Depending on the popularity, I'll see how far I shall continue.

_August 5, 2019:_

_It's the first time he's seen her in five years. He honestly can't believe she's here. It's not that things ended badly with them. They just simply ended. She knew – and he knew – they both knew that he couldn't keep hanging onto her. It wasn't right or fair to either of them. She had let him down gently on the evening of what would have been her brother's wedding, letting him know that this time she would be waiting for Ty to return from his deployment. _

_She wanted him to find someone good, someone better, better than her. The problem was, that was simply impossible to grasp. Someone better than Bay Kennish? Was she kidding? There was no one better than Bay Kennish; not for him. But he needed to let her go. After all, wasn't that was she was doing for him? Letting him go? Be free to fly, Emmett; soar those beautiful wings of yours and fly. _

_He couldn't be angry with her. He knew she needed him, but she was making a choice for both of their happiness. He loved her for that. So, he let her let him go. _

_They spent their senior year at Carlton being cordial and civil to each other. Friendly, but not friends. It was difficult as they were thrust together many times, but things got a bit easier once he met Jo. She transferred in a couple of months into senior year. She was striking, beautiful, and he did fall for her. He even fell in love with her, but being in love with Jo wasn't the same as being in love with Bay. He realized that at the Kennishes' graduation party. They were just two different levels of love. However, he tried to make it work with Jo. He really did. They managed to stay together throughout his freshman year at Gallaudet, but at the end of the day, it wasn't meant to be. Since then he had a few more relationships. All wonderful in their own way, but none as intoxicating as the one he shared with Bay._

_Meanwhile, Bay, who ended up matriculating at the School of the Art Institute of Chicago, had managed to continue her relationship with Ty all during his deployment, and then two years after. He found out through Daphne that when Bay turned 21, Ty proposed. Bay turned him down and they broke up. He hadn't heard of any new suitors since then._

_Avoiding Bay was both painful and necessary. It was also difficult and easy. Although they both found themselves home for the holidays and summer breaks, Emmett tried his best to stay away from any place he knew she'd be. He and Daphne would hang out at his house. Awesomesauce was on-and-off due to Emmett's schedule as well as Toby's, who eventually found himself at WashU. And after a while, it became even more simplified when he took summer classes at Gally and Bay stayed behind in Chicago for summer internships. She ended up moving there permanently after graduating and he came back to KC._

_It was really for the best, he thought. Until now._

_He wasn't prepared for this – for her._

_She was dressed in a black dress and her normally wild, messy, curly hair was in a bun. Damn, she was still beautiful. That dress on anyone else would look ordinary. On Bay, it was breathtaking. _

_He was hoping she wouldn't notice him although how stupid was that? Of course she would notice him. And she does. She smiles._

_His heart stops beating for a millisecond and he has to remember how to breathe as she walks towards him. When she is a mere inch from him, she stops._

"_Emmett."_

_That's all she has to say. He's already become undone. The façade he's put up for the past five years is beginning to unravel. "Bay who?" he would say. "Oh, yeah. There was this girl in high school, but that's over," to various girls._

"_Bay," he responds._

_She hugs him, tightly. When she pulls back, she is positively glowing._

"_Emmett! This is awesome! I am just – I am so proud of you. Your photography in a gallery, with prospective buyers! Someone is going to end up purchasing this. You must be thrilled."_

"_Yeah, I am. Thrilled."_

_His palms are sweaty. He wants to say more, but they are interrupted by his agent, Paul._

"_Emmett, you should really be mingling."_

_Bay just looks at him, embarrassed that she's taken up too much of his time. Holding him back, yet again._

"_Go. We'll catch up later."_

_And so he does._

_Three hours later and she's still there. She's staring at his photograph. She looked to be in awe, mesmerized by its beauty. It was of a broken bridge._

"_Do you like it?"_

"_Like it? Emmett, it's amazing. Seriously. People would be crazy to not buy this piece."_

_He smiles and hugs her, and as he does, his cheek brushes up ever so slightly against her lips. _

"_Thank you."_

_She rolls her eyes, but is still smiling. She lightly punches him._

"_Don't thank me. I should be thanking you. This gives me hope that one day my art will be here. One day someone will appreciate it."_

"_I've always appreciated your art, Bay."_

_She bites her lip unsure of what to say next. There was always an underlying electricity between them and neither one was ever really sure how to handle it. _

"_I know. I didn't mean it like that."_

"_I know."_

_He takes a peak at his watch. It's nearly midnight and the gallery has pretty much cleared out except for him and Bay. He doesn't want her to go; not this time._

"_Do you maybe want to go back to my studio? It's been so long and we should catch up."_

_She bites her lip again._

"_You know? That would be great."_

_Fifteen minutes later they arrive at Emmett's studio. Bay is impressed at the artwork on the walls, but then again, she was always drawn to Emmett's artistic eye. _

"_Well, this isn't quite the man cave I was expecting."_

_Ah. Classic Bay._

"_When have you ever known me to be just an ordinary guy?"_

_She just stares at him for a second. They lock eyes. "Never."_

_He goes to the fridge and takes out two beers. Nothing special; just Coors Light. He hands her one and she leans up against his counter top. They clink their beers before drinking._

"_So," Emmett begins, "How's Ty?"_

_She cocks one eye at him seeing right through his crap._

"_Emmett, that's been over for a while."_

"_Oh?"_

_She laughs._

"_Daphne told you about that."_

"_So what if she did?"_

_She shakes her head._

"_Okay. No Ty. Anyone else in your life? Anyone special?" He's praying silently that she says no._

_"Nope. Just a lot of unlucky un-special people. You?_"

"_Me? No. Lots of….un-special people for me, too."_

"_Bay and Emmett: Unlucky in Love. They should start a reality show about us."_

_He laughed.  
_

"_I'm sure that would be riveting." A beat passes. He wants to ask her. "Why do you suppose it hasn't worked for us? Relationships I mean."_

_She shifts her eyes down to the floor. Clearly, it's something she has thought about, too._

"_I don't know. I guess if I am being totally honest, nothing has ever felt right since…."_

_She doesn't let herself finish. _

_He takes both of their beers out of their hands and places them on the counter._

"_Nothing has ever felt right since what, Bay?"_

_She stares at him again, longing to answer, but also terrified of what might come from what she has to say._

"_Since you and me."_

_He doesn't do anything immediately. He lets it linger there for a few minutes, and then, he puts his arms around her waist and kisses her. He doesn't expect for her to kiss him back, but she does. And they aren't soft pecks; they are real kisses, the definition of passion. She's as hungry for him as he is for her. It's been what, nearly seven years since they had a real reciprocated kiss? God, he's missed her._

_He leads her into his bedroom, which isn't so much a separate room, but rather a bed surrounded by dividers. When they get there, he helps her take her dress off. She's wearing this beautiful laced black bra. _

_She moves onto the bed and he follows. He gets on top of her and kisses her some more. He wants to feel her so badly, he's almost about to burst. It's been years of longing and now he gets to have her._

_But he doesn't. She stops him._

"_I'm sorry. I can't."_

_She kneels to the floor to collect her dress and then proceeds to put it on. Emmett is just looking at her, the same face he had when she left him at Blue River Road._

"_Emmett, don't look at me like that. I'm sorry. I am. This just doesn't feel right. We haven't seen each other in five years, have barely spoken, and you want it to happen like this?"_

"_Why not like this? When has our relationship ever gone according to rules or plans?"_

_She shakes her head._

"_It shouldn't happen like this, alright?"_

_She is so full of crap he can hardly stand it._

"_Bay, come off it. This isn't about timing. This is about you. This has always been about you." She is puzzled. He sighs. "Why do you run?"_

"_I don't run."_

"_You __**run**__. You know what we could have, what we could be, what we were. You've always known and you are just too scared to let yourself feel anything because you got hurt the first time. Well, I'm sorry. I am. I know I hurt you, but I can't take it back. But, you know what? That's life. There are some risks that are worth taking. When are you going to realize that? When are you going to realize that we are one of those risks?"_

_Bay was indignant now. "You don't know what you're talking about, Emmett."_

"_I don't? Then why did you say no to Ty's proposal? Why are there a number of un-special guys, Bay? If it was really about not loving me, about being over me, then why haven't you let yourself move on?"_

_Tears began to stream down her face. Suddenly, she didn't look 23 at all. She looked 16 again, her face filled with the same fear and sadness as it was at prom when he confessed his infidelity._

"_I just can't do this right now."_

_She didn't wait for him to say anything else as she turned around and walked out the door. _

_Emmett wondered if his words had penetrated her heart and maybe, just maybe, she would be back and ready. Ready to finally start a life with him. All he had left was hope._

A/N 2: All right guys. Please let me know if you would like me to continue or if this sucks. I can promise things will start to look up for Bay and Emmett. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Memories of the Heart: The Emmett Bledsoe Chronicles

Chapter 2: Take it Slow

_August 7, 2019:_

_It had been two days since she walked out of his apartment, two days and he was this close to imploding. How had this happened? Five years went by and he had handled it. Or had he? Maybe he was just as in denial as Bay was. Both of them telling themselves they were okay being apart, that it was for the best, when clearly, it wasn't. But how could he make her see that it was worth the chance of getting burned again? How could he reassure her that he wouldn't hurt her again?_

_He sighed._

_Bay. _

_His phone buzzed; a text from Paul. He really had no desire to hear about whatever he wanted to tell him, even if it was good news; however, he couldn't just sit in his studio all day staring at the walls. He hadn't even slept on his bed since Bay had been on it. He was such a sad sack. Why couldn't he let go? Why couldn't he get over this girl? He was 24 years old. Who still cares about a high school relationship that lasted all of nine months? They hadn't even slept together. _

_Screw this._

_Screw her._

_If she could waltz back into his life and then waltz back out without even batting an eye, then she didn't deserve his love._

_Bay Kennish who?_

_That would be his mantra. Bay Kennish didn't matter. Yes, that felt better. He was not going to sit in his apartment like some chump over some chick. It's not like he was a stranger to the female mystique. He had girlfriends and lovers. All it would take would be for one to turn his head, and his heart, and he would be over her. In a heartbeat._

_He decided to text Daphne and see if she wanted to do something._

_She responded with a resounding 'Yes'! and so, he went to meet her at her bakery._

_Emmett was incredibly impressed with his best friend. After culinary school she decided to start her own bakery. Deafenstein's Lantern had been quite the success offering patrons with many choices that were sure to delight their palettes. Daphne could do anything, that was for sure._

_When he walked in she was already waiting for him with a Napoleon and an iced tea. He hugged her._

"_Thanks, D."_

"_Welcome, E."_

_She told her manager, Delia, that she'd be taking a break, but would be back soon. She and Emmett walked along the strip mall where Deafenstein's Lantern was located. Daphne was stepping ever so slightly next to Emmett. She knew something was amiss with her oldest and dearest pal._

"_I haven't heard from you since the display."_

_Emmett shrugged,_

"_I know."_

_Emmett sat down on the sidewalk. Daphne sat down beside him._

"_Want to talk about it?"_

_Emmett shrugged again._

"_Not particularly."_

"_This wouldn't by any chance have anything to do with a certain ex-girlfriend of yours, would it?"_

_Emmett didn't answer._

"_Em, what happened? Tell me."_

"_What always happens."_

"_Meaning?"_

_He sighed._

"_We get close and she pulls away." Emmett could tell Daphne wanted more details. "The other night? It was great, Daphne. I thought maybe this could be our second chance. She came to the display and we talked and there was something still there. On both of our ends. I invited her back to my place and we talked about our relationships and she said something."_

"_What did she say?"_

"_She said it's never felt right since us. So, I kissed her. And she kissed __me__. I thought we were going to….you know, but she stopped it. Said it wasn't the right time. Some lame excuse about it having been five years and it shouldn't happen this way."_

_Daphne gave an understanding smile._

"_Do you think she was right?"_

"_Oh, Emmett. I really shouldn't get involved in this."_

"_Daphne. Come on. You of all people, you know Bay and you know me. Do you think she had a point?"_

_She winced._

"_Well, maybe."_

_Was she serious?_

"_Seriously?"_

"_Hey. You asked me my opinion. I'm just saying, you're in love with her. Shouldn't your first time together be more?"_

_He rolled his eyes._

"_It's not like either of us are virgins."_

"_That's not the point."_

"_Okay, then what is the point?"_

"_Maybe you should take time to reconnect before jumping into bed. I mean, isn't your relationship with Bay complicated enough?"_

"_Reconnect."_

_He stopped on the word._

"_Yeah, you know. Get to know each other – _

"_I know what it means, Daphne. I just think it's ridiculous. I know Bay. I don't need to hear about what she's been up to for the last five years."_

"_Well, that's sensitive."_

_Emmett glared at her._

"_I didn't mean it like that! All I meant is, whatever she has to tell me, it won't change anything. I know how I feel about her. I know how I have always felt about her, and I know how I am always going to feel about her. Whatever she did, whoever she met, it's not important to me. That isn't what matters."_

_Daphne placed her hand atop of his._

"_Then tell her that."_

"_I tried."_

_She shrugged._

"_Try again."_

_Emmett sighed._

"_Daphne, what more can I do to prove to her how much I love her? I made her a timeline. Even back then I knew I wanted a forever for us. Maybe I just need to accept that Bay and I are never going to happen again."_

_Before Daphne could respond, his phone buzzed again. Another text from Paul:_

_**Need 2 talk. Your photograph sold!**_

_Emmett couldn't believe it. His photo had sold! _

"_What? What is it?"_

"_My photograph. Someone bought it!"_

_Daphne gave him the biggest hug._

"_That's awesome!"_

"_Yeah, it is." He was still in shock. "Hey, Daph, can I have a rain check? I should really go talk to Paul about this."_

"_It's not a problem. Go," she said, shooing him off. _

_He was so psyched. His photo selling was amazing, but he felt a bit of sadness. If he hadn't slept with Simone, would he be sharing this moment with Bay right now? Would they be living together in a place of their own, one surrounded by art done by Damien Hirsch and Frida Kahlo? His heart panged at the thought of a missed life with Bay. He would never get to see her beautiful body nude in the moonlight. He'd never get to touch her in ways he wanted to touch her. He'd never get to kiss her like he used to. She'd never be his. She'd always belong to someone else._

_Twenty minutes later he found himself at the gallery. Paul greeted him right away._

"_Who is the best agent ever? I told you we'd sell it."_

_Emmett smiled._

"_That you did."_

_Paul handed Emmett the envelope._

"_$3,000?! It was only going for $1,500."_

"_I know. It was as much a surprise to me as it is to you, but the buyer insisted on doubling the value."_

_Emmett examined the envelope. _

"_Why cash?"_

"_They wanted to remain anonymous."_

"_Why?"_

_Paul shrugged._

"_I don't know, but I don't ask why either."_

_Emmett was suddenly very curious as to the identity of the mystery buyer. It had to be someone he knew, right? Why else would they want to remain anonymous? _

"_You can't tell me anything, Paul? Man? Woman?" _

"_I'm sorry. It was a strict condition of them buying your photo, Emmett."_

_Secretly he hoped it had been Bay. It would be a very Bay-thing to do, buy his photo. It made sense, too. Bay would never want Emmett to feel obligated to love her simply because she bought his photo. As much as he loved the girl, he was annoyed at her stupidity. The problem was Bay had the mindset of Emmett feeling obligated to love her. She saw his grand gestures as mere remnants of guilt. It simply wasn't true. Emmett loved Bay because he just did. Him trying to get her back had nothing to do with guilt._

_If she had bought his photo maybe it meant there still was a chance. He had to find out. He couldn't let this go. The idea of Bay having his photo in her apartment at home made him feel alive in ways he couldn't even describe._

_"Paul, thank you. I have to go. I'll catch you later."_

_On his way out of the gallery, he texted Bay._

_**Can we talk? It's important.**_

_She didn't answer._

_**Please, Bay? Just tell me where you're staying. I'll come to you.**_

_Finally, a response._

_**I'm staying at the Hilton on Share Street**__._

_**I'll be there in fifteen minutes**__._

_When he arrived, Bay was already waiting in the lobby for him. _

"_Hey."_

"_Hey," she replied back. Emmett could sense her hesitancy. "What did you want to talk about?"_

_Emmett looked around the lobby. He didn't want to do this here. "Do you think we could go someplace more…private?"_

_Bay raised her eyebrows at him._

"_To talk. Just to talk. I promise."_

_She didn't answer right away. It looked like she was trying to think of a way to get out of this._

"_Please, Bay?"_

_She nodded._

"_We can go back to my room. I'm on the sixth floor."_

_Emmett walked side by side with her to the elevator. He could sense her uneasiness as they stood mere inches apart from each other. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Perhaps Bay had thought about what had occurred between them and decided it wasn't about pace; she just didn't want to be with him. He hoped that wasn't the case. It's not that he couldn't live without Bay. He had been doing it for a long time, but he was exhausted. Like Goldilocks and the Three Bears. There would be women who were too this or too that, but Bay? Bay would always be his just right. _

_When the doors opened, he followed Bay to the right. She opened the doors leading to her room._

"_Here's my home sweet home, at least for a while. I'd give you a tour, but there's not really much to see."_

_He eyed the room. He didn't see the picture. His heart sunk._

"_Something wrong?"_

"_No. I'm just admiring the ambience."_

_Bay laughed._

"_Yeah, right."_

_Emmett didn't say anything for a while._

"_So, what did you want to talk about?"_

"_You know what? It's not important."_

_She looked confused._

"_You came all the way here to tell me something and now you are saying it's not important?"_

"_Yeah."_

_Her eyes said she knew he was lying._

"_I'm sorry, Bay. I shouldn't have bothered you."_

"_It's okay. I wasn't doing anything important."_

_He put his hand out and touched her shoulder. It felt right. _

"_I guess I should go," he said turning to go, but then turned back around. "Maybe we could grab lunch sometime? How long are you planning to stay?"_

"_I'm not sure. I'm taking a break from Chicago."_

"_Oh."_

"_Mm-hmm, but lunch would be great."_

_He smiled, but it was a defeated smile. _

"_I'll text you."_

"_I'll be looking forward to it."_

_He walked out and went downstairs and then drove back to his apartment. He couldn't believe what an idiot he had been. The buyer was probably his mom or something. Why did it have to hurt so much? Why couldn't he just go back to that day he ruined everything? This pain, this never ending pain, this was the rest of his life, wasn't it? He could fool himself into thinking Bay was some awful person, but she wasn't. He could tell the same lies over and over; that he would find someone else and be happy. He knew he wouldn't though._

_Before he knew it, he was crying. Sobbing. Hard. He let the tears fall down onto his shirt and let himself grieve for his loss. It was over. There would be no second chances. _

_Suddenly the lights started to flicker which meant someone was at his door. He didn't really want to see anybody at the moment. After all, he was in mourning. Not until now did he really give up. He had given up. So imagine his shock when he opened the door and it revealed Bay._

"_Bay, what are you doi –_

_She kissed him before he could finish his sentence. When they broke apart, he was confused._

"_I'm sorry, Emmett. I'm so, so sorry."_

"_What are you sorry for?"_

_She didn't even wait for his invitation to come in. She walked straight past him and then turned around to face him._

"_This afternoon in my hotel room, I know what you were looking for."_

"_What was I looking for?"_

_She smiled._

"_Your picture."_

_Emmett didn't say anything.  
_

"_It was in the bathroom."_

"_Why?"_

"_I figured you found out that someone bought it and that you would realize it was me, especially after I got your text. I panicked." She bit her lip. "You scare me, Emmett."_

_That broke his heart._

"_How do I scare you?"_

"_You have this hold over me. I can't shake it and that is terrifying. I got hurt and I don't ever want to feel that way again."_

"_Bay, I know I hurt you and I prom –_

"_Let me finish. I don't ever want to feel that way again and for a long time, a long, long time, I told myself it would happen again; that you would hurt me. And it made it easier to run that way. Because you're right; I did run and I am running still, but I don't want to anymore. Seeing you again for the first time in five years and being with you, being next to you, seeing your photograph of that broken bridge and how much beauty you could elicit from it, made me come to a conclusion."_

_Emmett had to admit he was terrified of what she was about to say._

"_And what's that?"_

"_That you, Emmett Bledsoe, are the love of my life."_

_He didn't ask if she was done. He just went for it. He kissed her and she kissed him back. When it ended, they both were smiling. It felt like she had finally come home to him. His Bay. Her Emmett._

"_I want to take things slow, though, okay?"_

"_Bay, that's fine. I just want to be with you."_

_She smiled again and kissed him._

"_Do you think I could spend the night?"_

"_I thought you just said…"_

"_I know. I meant it, but I want to stay up with you all night and hear about your life for the last five years. I want to feel like I was there. And then when it's over, I want us to sleep together. Not have sex; just sleep."_

"_And then what?"_

_He was afraid she'd change her mind._

"_And then we'll wake up and go from there."_

_He put his hand on her cheek and drew her close to him. This kiss was less passionate, but still meaningful. They were starting anew. This time they would get it right._


	3. Chapter 3

Memories of the Heart: The Emmett Bledsoe Chronicles

Chapter 3: The Morning After with Motherly Advice

A/N: I am so incredibly overwhelmed by all the reviews. Love them! Thank you. And I do appreciate constructive criticism as well. Just to clear something up: As far as the way this story is framed, it _is_ a time jump into the future, but, it is also meant to be a flashback (as a whole, rather). You won't find out why until the end of the story. As for the italics, I just felt for me writing it, it was the best way to go about stylistically speaking.

_August 8, 2019:_

_When he woke up, he felt so incredibly rejuvenated. Bay was asleep next to him in his bed; his arms were wrapped tightly around her. It may have sounded crazy, but he needed to remind himself that it wasn't a dream. This was his new reality. He and Bay were back together and if he had any say in it, they'd be staying that way forever. He smiled. Could life get any better? He wasn't sure if it was possible. After all, what could be better than this, the love of your life next to you after years apart? The answer was simple: nothing._

_Last night was magical. They had stayed up and just talked and talked and laughed and kissed. Emmett wasn't sure which part he liked best. Of course the kissing was great. He hadn't really kissed Bay since they were together years ago, but the talking was also wonderful. The physical aspects of their relationship, kissing her, holding her hand, was something he yearned for, but if he was telling the whole truth, being completely emotionally in sync with Bay was something far greater. _

_They had laid all their cards on the table; what they wanted, what they didn't want, how this time would be different. Emmett realized a lot of their problems stemmed from his inability to let Bay be his shoulder to cry on. Instead of admitting that there was no shame in letting the person you love be your emotional anchor, he shut her out. And when he was drowning, he threw the lifeboat Bay had tossed to him inside. Only after he had found himself in someone else's cove did he realize how horribly he had messed up. But that wouldn't happen this time. He'd let Bay be there for him and he would be there for her. It may have sounded romantic at the time, telling Bay she was his island in the sea of divorce, but when he thought about it after, it wasn't romantic at all. It was tragic. An island can be lonely, and when he lost Bay, that is how he felt; stranded on his own island of despair._

_The best thing about Bay was she realized that even though it was Emmett who had made the mistake, fixing their relationship was not all on him. Together they needed to build up a new trust. As uncomfortable as it may have been for them to talk about their exes and old lovers, it was necessary. There couldn't be secrets between them. Besides, Bay knew Emmett cherished her and Emmett knew where he stood in her life as well. She had told him that he was the love of her life. If being with different men had got her to this place where she was able to admit that, it was so worth it. _

_He felt Bay start to stir. He loosened his grip a little, but it was hard. He wanted Bay to stay wrapped in his arms as long as she could. Protecting her was his number one priority. It would always be his number one priority. He had been the one to let her down in the past and now he was getting the chance to prove that he could be her knight in shining armor. When she turned around to face him, she smiled._

"_Good morning."_

"_Good morning," Emmett replied, kissing her._

"_I think that was the best night of sleep I've ever had. Your bed is so comfortable."_

"_I'm glad you slept well."_

"_Me too."_

_They were both so corny, grinning from ear to ear, but who cares? They were in love. Love makes everything else so small in comparison, even seeming stupid to the rest of the world._

"_Bay, I have to tell you something."_

"_Oh? What is that?"_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you, too."_

_Emmett kissed her ever so gently on her nose. That was it; he was about to burst. He couldn't take it anymore. Happiness was taking him over. He got up and started jumping up and down on the bed. Bay looked at him like he was nuts._

"_What are you doing?"_

_He stopped jumping and got down on his knees to face her. _

"_Bay, jump with me."_

_She still was looking at him like he had two heads, but Emmett didn't care. He held out his hand, an invitation to jump with him._

"_Emmett Bledsoe, you are crazy, but that works because I am crazy about you."_

_She got up and together they held hands, jumping up and down as though they were five years old. Minutes later, they were both cracking up and completely out of breath. They decided to stop and lay back down next to each other._

"_Wasn't that fun?" Emmett asked._

"_You know, it actually was." She leaned over and kissed him again. Then she got a look on her face. _

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I have a problem."_

_Doubt started to form. He wanted to tell it to shut up, but he couldn't help it. He was truly afraid to ask what her problem was._

"_Emmett?"_

"_Sorry. I guess I am just worried about what you'll say. I don't…." He didn't let himself finish his thought._

"_You don't what?"_

_Damn. He didn't want to say it, but they had promised._

"_No secrets, right?"_

_Bay nodded._

"_No secrets."_

"_I don't want to lose you again."_

"_Oh, Emmett! No! That's not - I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."_

"_Bay, how can I not be frightened? I love you so much." _

"_I love you so much, too." She grabbed one of his hands. "In this together?"_

"_In this together," he said, winking at her. _

"_So, back to my problem."_

"_Oh, that." He was still nervous. "What is your problem?"_

"_Well," Bay began, "You see, I want to stay in this bed with you, but I really have to pee."_

_Emmett let out a real loud laugh. Oh, goodness. That felt good. _

"_You, Bay Kennish, you never cease to amaze me."_

"_Thank you, I guess. But I really do have to pee." She started to do the potty dance right there._

"_Then get out of my bed, please," Emmett said with a smirk._

_She responded by kissing him once more. "Be right back."_

"_You better," he said, reaching out his arms. "I'll be waiting for you."_

_When she returned from the bathroom, Emmett had his arms wide open. It was as though they were waiting for their rightful owner, which was ironic since it was the same feeling with his heart. True, his heart was technically his, but for all intents and purposes, it belonged only to Bay. And she happily obliged that position as Emmett's heart's owner._

_She was so stinkin' cute as she bounced back into bed like the Energizer Bunny after five Redbulls. For the next hour they stay there, cuddling, Emmett tracing her arms, laughing. It felt so damn good. They deserved this after all the crap they had gone through. Not that Emmett would ever not regret cheating on Bay, but he was glad he made such a whopper of a mistake when they were younger. He'd never make that mistake again. There wasn't much now that could tear them apart again except for their own stubbornness. But neither would let that happen. There was too much good here to let it go. They were meant to take the world by storm. _

_Which is why when Bay finally pulled herself out of Emmett's embrace, it was much to his chagrin. _

"_Excuse me. Where do you think you're going?"_

"_I need coffee."_

"_That might be a problem."_

_Bay gave him a face that he couldn't describe. It was as if he told her he kicked her puppy._

"_What do you mean by 'that might be a problem?''_

_He had to admit he was a bit scared to tell her that he actually didn't have coffee in the apartment. _

"_Okay, don't freak out, but I don't keep coffee here."_

_A blank face stared back at him. She wasn't even blinking. Scary indeed._

"_What kind of monster are you? I mean, I was lured here under false pretenses."_

_He couldn't help but laugh._

"_So, you really just came here for my coffee?"_

"_Well, duh. Why else would I come?"_

_Emmett frowned._

"_I'm joking," she said, planting a big wet one on him. "But seriously, Bledsoe, where is the caffeine?"_

"_Relax, Kennish. There's a great little coffee shop downstairs."_

"_Excellent."_

_Emmett couldn't help but laugh. _

_He got up from the bed and walked to her, placing his arms around her. He loved being in love with her. He loved kissing her. He loved everything right now. The shell he was a few days ago had been shed somewhere between last night and this morning. _

"_So, Bay, I was thinking…."_

_His face was inquisitive._

"_Yes?"_

"_I was wondering if I could take you out on a date tonight."_

"_I thought you would never ask."_

_He kissed her, a kiss filled with delight, and then he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. You know it's love when nobody bothers to mention morning breath._

_Striding back into his makeshift bedroom, he thought all was well until he spied Bay biting her lip. _

"_Bay, what's wrong?"_

"_What? Huh? Oh, nothing. Nothing is wrong."_

"_Bay, I know something's wrong. You're biting your lip."_

_She sighed._

"_Have you told your mom about us?"_

"_No."_

"_Oh."_

_Emmett could tell there was sadness in the way she said that._

"_We just got back together last night, Bay. I didn't really have the chance. Are you – is that what you're worried about?"_

_She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, an effort to avoid having this uncomfortable conversation._

"_Maybe."_

_Emmett still wasn't sure what was making her upset._

"_Is it that I haven't told my mom or you're worried how my mom will take the news?"_

"_The latter I guess."_

"_Bay, we're not sixteen anymore. It's not as though you need her approval."_

_She threw her hands up in the air with frustration._

"_I know I don't __need__ it, but I want it."_

_Emmett looked down to the floor. It killed him that she would continuously think she wasn't good enough._

"_I never told you this, but after the basketball tournament…." Bay winced a bit at the memory and he did too "after I moved back home, my mom came into my room. I was unpacking and looking at pictures of you on my wall and feeling so horrible about what had happened. She wanted to discuss plans for my birthday. I told her I already had plans and she asked if they were with you and admitted that I was right; you were pretty special. When I told her what you guys had planned, she said we could do it another time and that you were still invited."_

_Bay allowed herself a half-smile._

"_She said that?"_

_Emmett nodded._

"_Yeah, she did. And then she was the first person I told about what I had done. She really gave me a lot to think about. She said there had been a lot of stuff going on in my life, but none of it was your fault. She was right about that, and she also said I should be the one to live with what I did and that I shouldn't necessarily burden you with it."_

_A look of utter surprise came upon her face._

"_Really?"_

"_Really. Bay, I told you before and I'll tell you again. I don't care what my mom thinks about you or you and me. All that matters is how we feel."_

"_You're right."_

_She hugged him._

"_All right, I should get going. I need to get a shower and all of my clothes are back at the hotel. But I will see you tonight?"_

"_You will definitely see me tonight. I'll pick you up at 7:00."_

_He kissed her; a long, hard, slow kiss._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you, too."_

_After Bay left he continued to get ready. He went online and made reservations at Bay's favorite restaurant, but Bay's fear lingered in his mind. He meant what he said; what his mom felt didn't matter to him, but it mattered to Bay. True, Emmett wasn't sixteen anymore and he was living on his own; however, that didn't mean Melody's reservations about their relationship couldn't affect them._

_He needed to see her before tonight, which is how he found himself in her office at Carlton an hour later._

_As usual, Melody was very happy to see him.  
_

"_If it isn't my favorite son," she said, a grin on her face._

"_Your only son."_

"_That you know of."_

"_Very funny."_

"_So, what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"_

_He felt his stomach turn a bit. _

"_Well, mom, I wanted to talk to you about something."_

_A look of concern was visible._

"_You didn't get a girl pregnant, did you?"_

"_No, it's nothing like that."_

"_Okay, well then what is it?"_

"_Bay's back in town. She came to my display and we talked and….we're back together, mom."_

_Melody didn't say anything. Emmett started to feel indignant to her apparent indifference or whatever the hell it was she was feeling. He couldn't help but feel the anger start to slowly erupt._

"_Not that I have to tell you, mom. Honestly, it's really none of your damn business."_

"_Emmett –_

"_No, I mean, I come here to tell you about the best thing that has happened to me in forever and you sit there like a statue. What? Bay's not good enough for you? She hasn't become immersed in our world enough? She isn't fluent enough? Or are you just a hypocrite?"_

"_What is that supposed to mean?"_

"_It means, mother, that you're married to Gabe. A hearing guy. You also had a fling with Jeff. Remember that?"_

"_Don't speak to me like that, Emmett. I am your mother. I deserve a little bit of respect don't you think?"_

"_You're right. I'm sorry. You do deserve respect, but so do I. Bay and I should be blissfully happy. We're going on our first date tonight and all she can think about is how much you hate her."_

_Melody put her hand to her heart in shock._

"_I don't hate Bay. She should know that."_

"_But you don't think we should be together?"_

"_Emmett, when you started dating Bay you were sixteen; a kid. Bay wasn't exactly the model citizen."_

"_Mom –_

"_No, wait. Let me finish. You're right. I wasn't over the moon about your relationship with her initially, but I got to know her. I told you I thought she was special. I still do. I think she is an amazing girl. You put her through a lot, Emmett, but I know how you never got over her. So, if the two of you have found a way to get past all of that, then I support you, 100%."_

"_Really?"_

"_Of course. How could you think I wouldn't?"_

"_History always repeats itself?"_

_She shook her head at her clueless son._

"_Not always. I just want you to be happy."_

"_I am."_

"_That's all I want."_

_He waited and let a moment pass before saying what he said next._

"_I'm going to ask her to marry me." Melody was about to say something, but Emmett spoke first. "Not today and not tomorrow. Not immediately, but eventually. I want a life with her. I want to start a family with her."_

"_Well, then I truly hope it all works out for you. Honestly."_

"_Thanks, mom."_

_He got up and walked to the door, then turned around._

"_You are really okay with all of this, with me wanting to marry Bay and have kids with her?"_

_She pondered that for a moment and then, "Only if they take after her. You're obviously hopeless."_

_He put his hand to his heart, feigning hurt._

"_Oh, get out of here you brat. And have a good time tonight."_

"_I will. And thank you, again."_

_She waved him off._

"_Don't mention it."_

_He walked out feeling more hopeful than ever. Tonight would be a wonderful night._


	4. Chapter 4

Memories of the Heart: The Emmett Bledsoe Chronicles

Chapter 4: First Dates and "Beary" Cute Moments

_August 8, 2019 (Continued):_

_After leaving Carlton and talking to his mother, Emmett felt a million times better. Melody's support may not have seemed like a big deal, but it was. It was to him and it was to Bay. Well, more accurately it was important to him because it was important to Bay. That's how it was when you loved someone. Whatever was meaningful to them became meaningful to you. It's true that you don't need to love everything your partner does, nor should you, but it's about respecting what matters to them._

_He didn't lie when he told Bay that even if Melody didn't support them it wouldn't change how he felt. It never could, but he wanted to protect Bay and to quench any lingering fear that she had about her worth to him or her worth to his mother about what kind of partner she'd be to him. If there was one thing that drove him crazy about Bay, it was how she saw herself. It bugged him to no end that she could doubt herself constantly and find ways to put herself down. How did she not see herself the way he saw her? It would plague him for the rest of his life, but all he could do was reassure her that she was amazing. For him, there was no one more perfect than Bay Kennish. _

_Kennish. He got this stupid grin on his face thinking that one day, Bay would no longer have the last name of Kennish. It would be Bledsoe. At least he hoped it would. Perhaps Bay would say no. Just imagining that made him feel ill. No. Bay would say yes when the time was right; that he was sure of, but he still wasn't completely sure that she would want to drop Kennish altogether. Maybe she'd go modern and hyphenate. Bay Kennish-Bledsoe. To be honest, as long as she had 'Bledsoe' somewhere in there, he really didn't care._

_The thought of being married to Bay made his heart flutter. He was actually having butterflies in his stomach. Okay, here's the truth: he was nervous about tonight. He and Bay had never actually had a real first date. Their relationship began when he kissed her outside of Buckner and then when she confronted him at Carlton and he kissed her again. Hehe. He still laughs thinking about how annoyed she was and how cocky he was. But it worked. From there it was making out at the park and a lot of ups and downs.; more downs than ups rather, but no real first date. This night had to be special. It just had to be. There were no if, ands, or buts about it. If something went wrong he wasn't sure how he would react. _

_Relax, Emmett, he thought to himself. Putting pressure on tonight wouldn't make things easier as he was sure Bay would be able to pick up on it. She always was able to pick up on those cues as unspoken and hidden as he tried to make them. He needed something to take his mind off of his apprehension. _

_And then he felt his phone buzz. It was a text from Daphne. Thank you for small miracles._

_**I'm guessing last night went well for you?**_

_Huh? What was she talking about? Had Bay told her? _

_**What do you mean?**_

_**Check Facebook :)**_

_He was definitely curious. He logged onto the Facebook mobile app on his phone. When he saw what Daphne was referring to, his uneasiness about tonight immediately went away._

_[__Bay Kennish__ is in a relationship with __Emmett Bledsoe__]_

_He smiled. Then he texted Daphne back._

_**:)**_

_**I am so happy for you guys! **_

_**I am happy for us too!**_

_Then he decided to text Bay as well._

_**I guess we're Facebook official now, eh? :)**_

_**I should hope so! Do you like it?**_

_**Are you kidding? I want to print it out and frame it. I love seeing our names together. And I love you!**_

_**I love you, too. When are you going to change your status? It still says single :(**_

_Curse technology. Oh well. He needed to rectify that as soon as possible and tell the world that he was taken by his one true love._

_A few minutes later, all was right with the world:_

_[__Emmett Bledsoe__ is in a relationship with __Bay Kennish]_

_He felt his phone buzz a few minutes later._

_**That's much better. I'll see you tonight, lover boy.**_

_Lover boy? Why must she tease him so? Vixen. Not that it was what he was here for with Bay. In fact, if she wanted him to wait forever for that, he would. It would be difficult, but he would do anything for Bay. And she had been right. There was no need to rush it. Sex with Bay would be special. Emmett was no stranger to sex, but when it came to making love, he was a virgin. It's not that his other sexual experiences were meaningless. It would be unfair to assign them that label. They were all significant, but it's also unfair to say they could hold a candle to Bay._

_They wouldn't and couldn't, but not due to any fault of their own. He really didn't know how to describe it other than this: his relationship with Bay was like the Mona Lisa. It was a masterpiece, a crucial piece of history. It didn't need brushing up or explanation. When you looked at the Mona Lisa, you simply knew you were in the presence of greatness._

_His other relationships were all beautiful paintings and photographs as well in their own right; don't get him wrong, but they needed to be altered somehow. Airbrushed or Photoshopped or something. It's not that they weren't pretty great, but they just weren't the Mona Lisa. Therefore, when the time came for him and Bay to be intimate, it would certainly be making love._

_He checked his watch. It was a little after four. He still had three hours before he had to pick Bay up. What would he do? He decided he would be a chick and spend the next three hours deciding what to wear. Okay, maybe not that long, but he did end up spending a good lot of time putting together the perfect outfit. He finally decided on black pants and a nice dress shirt, blue; Bay's favorite color. He still needed to get himself a shower. _

_Sigh._

_All of these little things in order to get to the big ones. He had a mental checklist going on in his head. The most obvious one that had been there since their breakup was Get Bay Back. He smiled. That could be checked off. Now it was: Shower. Get Dressed. Pick Up Your Gorgeous Girlfriend for Your Date Tonight. _

_His heart thumped faster when the word 'girlfriend' appeared in his mind. He thought back to when he had that awful monopoly night with Bay and Melody and Regina all of those years ago._

"_She's my girlfriend and she's not going anywhere."_

_He could once again say with certainty that that was true; both parts of that statement. Bay was now his girlfriend and she would not be going anywhere, and if she did, it would be with him right by her side. _

_His palms felt sweaty. He needed to think of something stupid. He turned on MTV. Catfish was on. That should do it. He laughed at the insanity of this show. Really? Thankfully it was not something he would have to worry about ever again. He looked at his watch again. Six-thirty. Only half an hour left. Screw it. He didn't want to wait. He wanted to see Bay. _

_So he did. _

_He went to his car and drove to her hotel. As he rode up the elevator his thoughts traveled back to the last time he was in this elevator. It was crazy to think it was only yesterday. How much had changed in a little more than 24 hours? He had gone from Emmett Bledsoe: Shell of his former self to Emmett Bledsoe: Definition of happiness. _

_He wondered if others could sense it, could smell it, if they were turned off by it. Not that he cared in the least if others were put off by New and Improved Emmett. After all, who did he need to impress? Nobody. Well, nobody except for Bay. So, yes, screw everyone who couldn't be happy for someone else. He deserved this ever since prom, ever since the timeline, ever since he made up his mind in those weeks when Bay was off in the Galapagos that he couldn't be without her. Perseverance pays off. And he wasn't saying that in a cocky way. He just meant that he never gave up on their love and it was why they were here today. Even if he had moved on somewhat, his heart never quite caught up to his head. He knew Bay picked up on that. If he had given up, truly, she would have too and he just was never able to let that happen, to really let her go._

_When the doors opened to the sixth floor, he walked out and headed straight to Bay's room. He knocked. When Bay appeared, he was speechless. She was wearing this red dress which really accentuated her breasts, which were perfect without any help, but that was despite the point. _

_Noticing Emmett's expression, Bay put one hand on her hip and the other hand against the frame of the door. Then she took her hand off the frame._

"_Do you like what you see?"_

"_You look amazing."_

_She smiled.  
_

"_That's what I was going for."_

_He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, kissing her. _

"_We can't ever be apart for that long again."_

_She laughed._

"_It's only been like eight hours."_

"_It's been longer than that."_

_A solemn expression appeared. Bay knew what he meant._

"_I know. And we won't."_

_Emmett kissed her again. He took her hand._

"_Oh, wait. I need to get one thing before we leave."_

_Bay went to her bed and grabbed what appeared to be an overnight bag._

"_Do you mind if I stay over again tonight? This time I won't need to wear one of your shirts to sleep in."_

"_Bay, you can stay anytime you want. In fact, I insist you stay."_

"_Thank you."_

_He nodded and then pulled out a blindfold._

"_Seriously?" Bay responded._

"_Just do it."_

_She huffed a little, but laughed while huffing. "Fine. I only do this for you."_

"_I wouldn't have it any other way." He motioned for her to turn around. He put the blindfold on similarly to the way he did nearly eight years ago and then led her safely to the elevator. He knew Bay was joking; she trusted him implicitly. It was why she let him lead her to places unknown._

_It would be worth it seeing her reaction to where he was taking her._

_When they pulled up in front of the restaurant, Emmett took her blindfold off._

"_We're here."_

_She looked up and gasped._

"_Diego's?"_

"_Mm-hmm."_

_Bay loved Diego's. It was this restaurant that had opened a few years after they graduated that was basically a shrine to Frida Kahlo. He had never gotten the chance to take her here due to them being broken up, but now that they were back together, he wanted this night to be special. Taking Bay to a restaurant dedicated to her idol was pretty freaking special. But this wasn't the only surprise. His other surprise was he had managed to procure their own private table outside with violinists. Maybe he couldn't hear the music, but Bay could. And he could hear it. He could hear it in his heart._

_When the waiter took them to their table, Bay looked as though she was about to cry._

"_You did all of this….for me?"_

_He shook his head. She'd never learn._

"_Bay, haven't you figured it out by now?"_

"_Figured what out?"_

"_I'd go to the ends of the earth for you. I'd walk through fire. Compared to that, getting us a private table isn't exactly a big deal."_

"_But it must have cost you a fortune."_

"_And you're worth it."_

_They kissed and then Emmett pulled out her chair and sat down across from her. They perused the menu for a few minutes. _

"_You know," Bay began, "The one thing I want the most isn't on here."_

_Hmm. What could she want the most? He was intrigued. Bay wasn't much of a foodie._

"_And what is that?"_

_She gave him a devilish grin._

"_You."_

"_Well, you can have me later."_

"_I guess I can."_

_After they ordered, Bay getting Chicken Francese and Emmett the skirt steak, they held hands, neither of them speaking. Then Bay broke the silence._

"_Is it weird that I'm – I mean are you nervous?"_

"_I thought I was the only one. I was trying to play it cool, but yes."_

"_Me too." She looked around. There was a lake on the outskirts of the establishment. "Why do you think we're so nervous? I mean, we were together before."_

_Emmett thought about his response for a moment. And then:_

"_Well, maybe because we know how much it hurts to lose the person you love the most. It's only natural to be shy, but as long as we're being shy together, it's fine. It's when you try to go it on your own that it gets harder."_

_Bay pondered Emmett's answer._

"_I guess you're right."_

_A beat passed._

"_Emmett, I'm sorry."_

_He was confused._

"_What could you possibly be sorry for? I'm the one who messed up."_

"_I know, but I should have forgiven you then."_

_Emmett surprised both himself and Bay with what he said next._

"_I'm glad you didn't."_

"_Why? You're glad we wasted five years apart?"_

"_No! Not at all, but I never really got the gravity of what my betrayal did to you. It never clenched. I got it, but I don't think I would be able to be here today with you if I hadn't had that time."_

_She didn't seem convinced._

"_Bay, I would have loved to have spent the last five years with you, but to me, it's not about what we lost, but what we gained. Maybe we needed that time apart to get here, to what really matters. It would have hurt so much more to have tried again when we were still in high school and to have it all fall apart. Now, I'm convinced it can't."_

_Bay didn't say anything. She just studied his face._

"_What?" He was starting to feel self-conscious._

"_You're just this – I don't know how I got so lucky."_

"_I think you have that wrong. I'm the one who's lucky."_

"_How about we both are lucky?"_

"_Yeah, I can live with that." _

_Emmett looked at moon shining bright down on them. Their food would still be a while. He got up and went to Bay's side and then put out his hand._

"_Miss Kennish, may I have this dance?"_

_She put her hand into his._

"_Yes, you may."_

_He strode her out to the middle of the floor, placing one hand on her waist and with his other, holding her remaining hand._

_They swayed together. Bay rested her head on his shoulder. It felt so right. When she took her head off his shoulder, he spun her around. It didn't matter if they their pace was off. Bay and Emmett would always march to their own drummer. They made up their own beats. Who cared what anyone else thought? They weren't there to be judged by anyone. _

_They danced until their food came, but Emmett wished they could have danced forever. It was such an intimate act, wasn't it? He thought it was at least. _

_When dinner was over, he and Bay ordered dessert. They decided to share a chocolate layer cake. It was good. This was good. Everything was good._

"_So," Emmett said leading Bay out to the parking lot, "You ready to go home?"_

_Bay got this look. He couldn't quite tell what it was.  
_

"_Not just yet. Let's go to the mall."  
_

_The mall?_

"_Why do you want to go there?"_

"_You'll see."_

_He guess it was only fair for Bay to get a surprise as well. When they arrived, Bay took Emmett by the hand and dragged him inside, her sights set on one destination. When she found it, she stopped._

"_Here we are."_

_Emmett looked up. They were stopped in front of the Build-A-Bear store. _

"_Um, Bay, what are we doing?"_

"_Emmett, we need something to commemorate this night. This was perfect."_

"_So you want us to build a stuffed animal together?" He still didn't get it._

"_Yes!"_

_He gave her a look._

"_Please, Emmett? Pleassseee?"_

_Once she started begging, however, he knew he was done. And he had to admit, she was so freaking adorable. Of course he'd build a stuffed animal with her._

"_Fine. Let's build a bear."_

"_Yay!" She jumped a little and kissed him. "Let's go."_

_Emmett had never been in here before. They had all sorts of different animals; the obvious was bears, but they had dogs and cats, bunnies, zoo animals and limited edition ones, too. If it had been anyone but Bay, he probably wouldn't have done this, but she was so excited about it. He couldn't break her heart. _

_Bay stopped in front of one that she really loved. It was a dark brown teddy bear. _

"_I think this is the one."_

"_Oh you do?"_

"_Yeah, I do. We can name him Emmett. Let's go pick out an outfit for him! Maybe they'll have something motorcycle-y." She turned away, but he grabbed her hand._

"_Wait, Bay."_

_Emmett looked a little sad._

"_What's wrong?"_

_Emmett felt kind of stupid for being sad about this, but he couldn't help it._

"_We can't just get him."_

_Confusion came upon her face._

_"Why not?"_

"_Because if he's an Emmett, then he needs his Bay. He'd be lonely without her."_

_She smiled._

"_You know what? You're right. How ridiculous of me to overlook that. Bay and Emmett are a package deal."_

_He smiled back._

"_Exactly."_

_So, they ended up getting two of the same bear and picking out a t-shirt and black jeans for Emmett's bear and a dress for Bay's bear. They made Emmett do this ridiculous dance when they actually stuffed the thing, but he had to admit, it was fun._

_When they arrived home, Emmett placed Bay bear and Emmett bear on a chair next to his bed, making sure that they were holding hands._

_Then he and Bay got into his bed._

"_Emmett, this was a great night. Thank you."_

_She kissed him._

_"This was only the beginning."_

_And then they went to sleep, both sets of Emmett and Bay, human and stuffed, were rightfully where they belonged; with their soul mate, exactly as it should be. After all, no Emmett should be without his Bay and no Bay should be without her Emmett._

A/N: Thanks for reading guys! Please review! I love feeling the love! More chapters to come soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Memories of the Heart: The Emmett Bledsoe Chronicles

Chapter 5

A/N: Continued thanks for the reviews guys! This one was a tough one to write in terms of finding the motivation. I must thank one person, you know who you are, for always giving me feedback :) As far as reviews, keep 'em coming and I'll keep on writing!

_September 22, 2019:_

_It had been well over a month since he and Bay had gotten back together and Emmett was savoring every second of it. In fact, he had never been more happy than he was right now. Him and Bay were practically attached at the hip and while some may have thought that bordered on excessive, for the two of them, it was simply making up for lost time._

_Bay had been staying at the loft pretty much full time; however, they hadn't talked about the living situation in detail. Bay still had her apartment in Chicago, but the lease was up in a few weeks and Emmett wanted to ask her to move in with him, although he wasn't sure if she would be ready for that. He was constantly towing the line between what was just enough and what was too much. But who could blame him for wanting more and wanting it right now? He had been without Bay for years. Now, he had her back. Why waste more time?_

_After all, he and Bay fit perfectly, like a ball and a catcher's glove. Bay would be the ball, always throwing him, but in good, surprising, life affirming ways and as the glove, he vowed to catch her and never let her fall. The notion of being Bay's protector filled him with such pride. It was a job he was more than willing to have. _

_As he lay next to her in bed, always with his arms wrapped around her, Emmett couldn't help but think of how simple it was, but not only simple, how adult. They were ready to make commitments to each other that they weren't ready to back then and perhaps that is why they needed these five years apart. When you have a love like Bay and Emmett do, sometimes it's hard to prepare for the damage that can come with it. Their young love was a beautiful, raging storm, but with storms come powerful winds and rain and if you don't take the proper precautions, you could drown. _

_Emmett let himself drown before. Now he knew what measures to take. Getting older does that to you. Life puts things in perspective. When you're younger, the nuances of life are burdens, but when you get older, they are blessings. He loved his nuanced life with Bay. Not that there weren't surprises. He had in fact discovered a very deep dark secret of Bay's. His Bay, love of his life, hopefully his future wife and mother of his children, was a big damn blanket hog. He'd wake up in the middle of the night wondering where the hell his covers had gone only to discover his beloved wrapped cozy in them as though she were in an igloo. And her feet! Her precious feet were like iceboxes. Emmett would jump when she rubbed her feet against his legs. But he really didn't mind. She could rub her icy feet against him forever. He hoped she would._

_He felt Bay start to stir. He loved the way she looked first thing in morning right after she awoke. There were no words to describe it other than simply Bay. She looked so Bay-like. Her name suddenly became a verb and an adjective all in one. Bay. What a name; what a woman._

"_Good morning," Emmett said, kissing her._

"_Good morning to you, too."_

"_How did you sleep?"_

"_Like heaven. Your bed is so comfortable. How did you sleep?"_

"_I slept great, however, I would have slept better if someone didn't keep stealing my covers," Emmett replied, giving her an accusatory look._

_Bay simply laughed and shrugged her shoulders._

"_Sorry. I get cold."_

"_Well, that's great for you, but what about me?"_

"_Aw, do you want me to wrap you in a blanket?" Bay started to put the covers around him._

"_Stop that."_

_Bay stuck her tongue out at him._

"_Then don't complain."_

_Emmett rolled his eyes, but grinning all the while. This felt so normal, as if it this had been their routine for years. What didn't feel normal though was Bay's feet not being cold. He lifted up the blanket only to reveal her wearing his socks._

"_Excuse me, thief, but those are my socks."_

"_I have no idea what you are talking about."_

"_Yeah, no, don't give me the innocent act, missy. You stole my socks."_

_She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes._

"_But my feet were cold."_

"_Then why don't you put your own socks on?"_

_She laughed a little maniacally._

"_I like yours better."_

_Emmett couldn't help but laugh as well._

"_I bet you do."_

_Bay brought her face up to his and grazed her nose against his nose._

_He just wanted to stay like this forever. To do that though, he had to ask a certain question. Glancing over to his computer desk, he saw a box with a bow on it._

"_I have something for you."_

"_For me?"_

"_Yes. I'll be right back."_

_Emmett came back with the box and placed it in Bay's hands._

"_What is it?"_

"_You'll have to open it to find out."_

_Inside the box revealed two keys on a string, one for the building and one for Emmett's apartment. _

_Bay picked up the string with the keys._

"_Well, as far as gifts go this is rather abstract."_

_Emmett gave her a light tap on the arm._

"_I'm trying to ask you something here. Don't make light of it."_

"_Then maybe you should just ask."_

_He looked down to the ground and took a deep breath. He could do this. Looking up, he saw Bay's soul through her eyes. Suddenly all of his fears about moving too fast evaporated. He could see she would take care of him and protect his heart. If he really thought about it, she had been ever since they met._

_He took her hand in his and with his other, took a giant leap of faith._

"_Bay, I just want you to know this time we've spent together has meant everything to me, and I don't want to push, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't want you here all day every day. So, I'm giving you these keys in the hopes that you would do me the greatest honor in living with me."_

_She didn't answer right away and for a second, he thought maybe he miscalculated the situation. But then she gave him her answer._

"_Emmett, I would love nothing more than to live with you." _

_She threw her arms around him and Emmett felt exactly the way he did when he told her he just wanted her._

"_So, roomie," Emmett said, nudging her, "What do you want to do today?"_

"_Well, first I want to go to the bookstore and then maybe we could start looking at furniture to spruce this man cave up a bit." _

"_I told you before: it's not a man cave."_

"_Whatever you say, sugar," she joked, grabbing him by the hand._

_When they arrived an hour later at the Bookworm's Hole, Emmett was ecstatic. Nothing was going to ruin his day. _

"_Okay, if we divide and conquer we'll get done a lot quicker. You get the caffeine, and I'll go look for the books I want and then it's off to Furniture City," Bay said, with a bounce in her step and a quick kiss before going off on her book mission._

_Emmett was really happy. Was there a better way to spend a weekend afternoon? He didn't think so. But then he spied a gorgeous redhead and realized he may have spoken a bit too soon._

_Standing right in front of him was Jo Hoodlast, his ex-girlfriend._

"_Emmett."_

"_Jo."_

_Before he could say another word, Jo's lips were on top of his. He pushed her off as quickly as he could without hurting her. If Bay saw that, he would die._

"_Jo, I'm with Bay."_

"_I know."_

"_You know? How?"_

"_I saw your Facebook page. Guess Bay couldn't wait to show the world how the snarky vandalizing billboards hearing bitch got her hooks in you."_

_A hard line formed across Emmett's mouth. Nobody referred to Bay as a bitch. Nobody._

"_Number one, don't ever call her that again and two, it was real nice seeing you, Jo. Sorry I can't stick around longer, but I have to go find Bay."_

"_I don't think you'll find her in here."_

_A knot formed in his stomach. What had Jo done?_

"_What are you talking about?"_

_Jo shrugged._

"_Jo…"_

_She sighed._

"_When I saw her round the corner, I kissed you."_

_Emmett didn't think he would be able to control the word vomit that was about to spew all over his incredibly hateful ex-girlfriend._

"_What?! Why?!"_

"_Because I hate her."_

"_Bay didn't do anything to you."_

"_Yes, she did. If it wasn't for her, we could have had a life together, Emmett. But no, it's always about Bay, your precious Bay. What could you two possibly have in common anymore? You dated when you were all of sixteen. Get over her. Move on."_

"_Jo, I want you to listen to me and listen really hard; We never would have had a life together with or without Bay."_

_She snorted.  
_

"_Right, with or without Bay. We all know that's crap. If it wasn't for Bay, you would have been with someone more in tune with your needs."_

"_In tune with my needs? You mean a Deaf girl?"_

_Jo shrugged again._

"_No. Bay knows me, she knows me better than anyone could ever know me. I don't care if we dated when we were sixteen. We could have dated when we were fourteen and it wouldn't have mattered because the minute I met her, I knew she was the one for me."_

"_And what was I? I guess I was convenient for you to sleep with and to date for nearly two years."_

"_I never meant to hurt you and it's not as though I dumped you for Bay. It wasn't working. Bay may have had something to do with it but –_

"_Something to do with it? Emmett, please. She had everything to do with it. What is so great about her? Does she have a magical vagina?"_

_Emmett couldn't believe what this girl he had spent almost two years with was saying, how she was transforming from this nice person to this awful human being right in front of his very eyes. Emmett was not a violent guy, not by any means, but having someone in front of him spewing such hatred about the woman he loved most in the world was too much to bear. He wanted to throw something at her. _

"_How dare you."_

_She laughed._

"_Did I hit a nerve?"_

"_You don't know what you're talking about."_

_Jo's eyebrows raised, eerily._

"_Wait, you haven't slept with her, have you?" When Emmett didn't respond Jo started to laugh again. "That's rich. Really."_

"_I don't have to sleep with Bay for us to have a meaningful relationship."_

"_Whatever helps you get through the night, Emmett."_

_He had enough of this._

"_Jo, I'm going to say this as diplomatically as possible. I wouldn't touch you with a ten-foot pole. I wouldn't touch you if you were the last woman on earth, if you were standing in front of me naked and I had been celibate for fifty years. I am in love with Bay now. I'm going to be in love with Bay tomorrow and the day after and the day after that. I will go to my grave loving Bay Kennish and there's not a damn thing you can do about it. You can hate her all you want, but it's not going to change a thing. And if you ever, ever disrespect my relationship with her like this again, I won't be responsible for what comes out of my mouth. If I haven't made myself clear, let me do it now: stay away from me."_

_Jo stared at him for a second._

"_You're crystal clear, Emmett. Enjoy your life with her, while you can. She's not the perfect deity you've made her out to be. She didn't forgive you before and she won't forgive you now. She'll find a reason to give up, because Bay's a quitter. She quit you once already; no reason to think she won't again. And when she does leave you, you won't be able to come crawling back to me. I just hope you realize what you've gotten yourself into. Isn't that the saying? Fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice, shame on me? Yeah, I guess it is."_

_With that, Jo walked away from him, but she managed to plant a seed of doubt. What if she was right? What if Bay did quit him? And then he felt horrible for letting that thought seep in. Jo was wrong. Bay would never quit him. He'd find a way to explain this and they would be fine._

_He picked up his phone and texted Bay._

_**That wasn't what you think it was. Please come back to the bookstore.**_

_He waited five minutes and when he didn't get a response, he tried again._

_**Bay, please. Where are you? Can we talk about this? I'm sorry. **_

_Another five minutes went by, then ten minutes, and then twenty._

_**Are you back at the apartment?**_

_Again, no response. _

_He decided to go to Furniture City, just in case she was there. Maybe she just needed time to cool off._

_But when he got there, Bay was nowhere in sight._

_Dammit._

_He tried texting her again._

_**Bay, I'm begging you. Answer me. Where are you? Please.**_

_Another five minutes went by with no answer. He was getting desperate._

_**Bay, I love you.**_

_Nothing. The girl was shutting him out._

_He started to panic and then tried to calm himself down. Perhaps she was at the loft. Or with her parents? With Daphne? There had to be an explanation. Him and Bay were bigger than a misunderstanding. They were bigger than his one giant mistake. They would get through this, wouldn't they?_

_Yes, of course they would. What a silly thought. Emmett couldn't live with the alternative. _

_He got back to the loft at a little bit after 2, but Bay was not there. The silver lining was her stuff was still there. That was something to cling to. Hope. If she had wanted out she would have packed up her stuff and left, right?_

_At least he hoped her belongings remaining at his place meant that._

_This was killing him._

_Damn Jo._

_He tried texting Bay yet again._

_**I promise there's NOTHING going on with me & Jo. She kissed me. I'd never do that to you again. **_

_But there was no reply from Bay. Only silence._

_He didn't know what the hell to do at this point. Maybe he should try texting Daphne or Toby? He tried Daphne first._

_**Hey, have you heard from Bay by any chance?**_

_**No. Why, is everything okay?**_

_He sighed._

_**Not really. Ran into Jo and she kissed me in front of Bay. Bay took off. No idea where she is. Let me know if you hear from her?**_

_**Oh no, Emmett! I will. I promise. Try Toby maybe?**_

_**Off to do that next.**_

_His next text was to Toby._

_**Have you heard from Bay at all?**_

_**No. Not a peep. Is everything okay?**_

_**No. It's a long story. Will you just let me know if you hear from her, please?**_

_**Yeah, man. Of course**__._

_He felt sick to his stomach. No one had heard from Bay. He didn't know what she was doing or thinking. What if she was on a plane headed back to Chicago right now? Okay, that sounded a bit impulsive, even for Bay, but then again, this was the same girl who jetted off to the Galapagos a few weeks after finding out about his indiscretion with Simone._

_He was screwed wasn't he? _

_The hours ticked on by and still, nothing from Bay. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't leave in case she came back, but he wanted to find her, to talk to her, to save his relationship with her. He felt it was slipping through his fingers and there was nothing he could do. He was in relationship quicksand._

_Before he knew it, it was 2 a.m. and by that point, Bay had been gone nearly twelve hours. His apartment is pitch dark; the moon is the only thing he is allowing to illuminate it. What does he need light for anyway? The only person whose face he wants to see isn't here. Where is she? And most importantly, is she okay?_

_There's another question lingering, waiting to be asked, but he doesn't want to address it. She'll be back. She has to be back. But then his stomach drops. What if she doesn't come back? He's officially between two states of mind; panic and pissed off. Of course she would disappear. He was stupid for thinking this could work. Jo was right. Bay is a quitter._

_Bay is a quitter._

_Bay is a quitter._

_That line repeats over and over incessantly like his freaking clock and its ridiculous blinking. It's mocking him, letting him know that Bay isn't home. As if he needed a reminder. It's amazing; his entire body is here, in one piece, it's functioning just as it should. Heart beating, oxygen being received, blood pumping through his veins and yet he feels like he can't survive. It's actually not that amazing. Bay is his other half, his soul mate. On some basic level he'd always be able to function without her, but would he be able to live? That was the real question. And to be honest, he's always had the answer. No._

_Maybe it would be easier if he could live without her. That's what really gets him. When you love someone as much as Emmett loves Bay, it's real easy to live in denial to think love will conquer all, but can it? Does it? Not always. In some ways it would be easier to live without Bay. That thought plagues him and hurts him more than anything. How can you love someone more than anything else in the world and know life without them would be simpler? _

_Jo's reappearance in his life was problematic for a few reasons, the most glaring that she decided to kiss him in front of Bay who has trust issues with him for obvious reasons and that worried him as well. Could they ever leave the past in the past or would a mistake he made as a teenager haunt him forever? He wished he could say beyond a shadow of a doubt that yes, they could, but something was holding him back._

_He didn't want to think about these things, but boom. Hurricane Jo came whooshing in and now he became caught in the undertow and there was no stopping the floodgates of emotion drowning him. All of these fears that he's kept hidden are making their way out and he resents the hell out of Jo for doing this. Her one stupid act was the domino effect. Happiness knocked down, confidence knocked down, his relationship with Bay? Quite possibly about to follow suit. _

_He was afraid this would be too much for her or maybe it would be too much for him. Jo believed Emmett should be with someone who was Deaf like him and she wouldn't be the last person to think that and she's not completely wrong. With Jo or someone like her, he would share a culture. As fluent as Bay was, she could never really step completely into his world. He didn't want to keep defending their relationship to others. It got tedious. He just wanted to be in this relationship without question, without opposition, without looks of shame and doubt. _

_He didn't want to think of Bay as a quitter, but maybe she was. That killed him, cut him like glass. How awful to think that of her, and yet, he couldn't stop himself. She wasn't here after all. This was supposed to be their place now. She shouldn't need to find shelter somewhere else. Was she finding shelter in someone else? Emmett wanted to throw up at the thought of Bay finding comfort with another man, but if he was being truthful and why not be at this point, that also worried him._

_Would Bay cheat on him? Could she? Should he expect some kind of payback? _

_Damn Jo._

_He was starting to doubt himself, doubt Bay, doubt their love. And then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the front door open._

_Bay._

_He sat straight up and flipped on the light. _

_She walked towards the bed and the tension is palpable. Which move would she make? Emmett could see their entire relationship being played like a game of chess. Who would be the pawn in this game? Who would surrender? Who would win or rather, who would lose?_

_It would be easier if she wasn't so damn beautiful. Really, it would. _

_He's about to speak, but she goes first._

"_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have stayed out so late."_

_Emmett shook his head._

"_You really piss me off sometimes, Bay."_

_She nodded._

_"I know."_

_He looked straight at her._

"_Do you?"_

_She sat down beside him._

"_I do." They remain silent for a few minutes. "I wanted to run," she began "I wanted to pack my bags and go back to Chicago and write this off as a mistake." She sighed as did he. "But that isn't the way to handle this and more importantly, it's not how I want to live my life anymore."_

_She got up from the bed._

"_I'm tired of being afraid. I don't want to let fear get the best of me and get the best thing I have in my life."_

_She sat back down next to him._

_"You and me, that is what is important and I'm not going to give it up without a fight."_

_It's what he has wanted to hear for so long, but for some reason, he started to sob, first soft, then hard. _

"_Emmett, hey, look at me," Bay pleaded._

_But he covered his face with his hands. He couldn't let her see him like this. He wasn't ready. Bay won't let that stop her though. She pulled his hands away from his face, but he still refused to make eye contact with her. His face was becoming puffy. _

_Damn it._

_He wanted to be vulnerable with her, he did, but he was terrified of what would happen when he was; if she'd stay._

_She placed her hand on the side of his face._

"_Emmett, I need you to let me in. I'm here; I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."_

_He looked at her, his eyes pleading to drop this._

"_I can't. I can't let you in."_

"_Why? Why can't you?"_

_He breathed in, hard._

"_It's too much, Bay."_

"_What's too much?"_

"_How I feel about you. I love you. I can't even describe how much I love you, but if I let you in and you leave…"_

"_I'm not going to leave."_

"_You did before."_

"_That was different. Emmett, we were kids. I wasn't exactly prepared to deal with the complexity of infidelity."_

"_And you are now?"_

_The thought struck her._

"_I think I am."_

"_Are you sure? Because the events of today don't exactly prove that."_

_She was getting frustrated now. He could tell._

"_Emmett, what do you want from me? I saw you kissing your ex-girlfriend. It brought back painful memories."_

"_She kissed me; not the other way around, and it wasn't exactly fun for me, either. All it made me focus on was that you left me before and you'll do it again. I'm not talking about cheating. I am talking about life. Things are going to get rough at times, Bay. People won't agree with our relationship. They'll doubt us. They'll question us. I'm willing to fight them at every turn, but if you're not, then it's pointless. If this is just another rest stop for you on the way to some unknown final destination, then let me know now. Don't wait to break my heart, because if you do, I don't think I'll recover."_

_When she didn't answer, he continued:_

"_This isn't some rest stop for me, Bay. This is it. I want this to be forever and if you don't, then go."_

_He let himself breathe again. There. He said it. He laid it all out on the table and the ball was now completely in her court. He felt relieved, but also he felt like dying a bit, too. He just wanted her to get it over with, either way. His mind started traveling to the dark place though, the what if she packed up and walked out right now. What would he do? How would he forgive the universe for giving him Bay back only to take her away again? How would he forgive himself for making her leave? He'd go somewhere for a while; he wasn't sure where, but he'd need time to get away from Bay's lingering presence. His bed could no longer stay so new furniture would be in order. Sleeping alone in the same bed where he had slept with her for over a month would be too hard for him. He'd cut off all communication for a while, too. He couldn't bear the thought of people asking what happened or how he was._

"_Emmett," she started and he swore his heart stopped beating "This isn't a rest stop for me, either. This time that we have spent together has meant everything to me. I am so sorry if my actions have made you doubt how I feel or what I want. But I want the same things you want. I want a forever. I want us to get married and have kids and have grandkids and the white picket fence with the golden retriever. I want us to have a porch where we can sit with our rocking chairs and hold hands while looking at the sunset. I promise you that I am not going anywhere. I have never been more in than I am right now. I love you."_

_And that's when he knew he could let her in. Bay had slayed his demons and his dragons and just like that, the fortress he had put up around his feelings for so long was crumbling. He allowed himself into Bay's embrace as she rocked him, letting his tears fall. He would not have to cry after this, but he needed to now. All of his fear, his frustration, his insecurity, had culminated into this moment and he was glad to be rid of it all. _

_He isn't sure how long they stayed like that for, but Bay had remained his rock. When he had calmed down, he looked at her, thankful for this shift that had occurred, for what she was able to do. And then he kisses her, hungrily._

_She returned the kiss with the same fervor. _

_They don't have to ask each other if they are ready. They just know._

_Bay tok off her shirt and Emmett took off his._

_They fell back onto his bed, Emmett's kisses becoming more passionate. The rest of their clothes came off as Emmett moved inside Bay. It was gentle and erotic and loving and everything they expected it to be and more. It exceeded both of their imaginations. _

_When it was over, it was clear their relationship was changed irrevocably and they couldn't have been more happy about that. They lay next to each other, feeling safe and content and unbreakable making a loud and bold statement:_

_Bay and Emmett were here to stay._

_For those who had a problem with it, well, that was their prerogative, but it didn't change anything._

_They had made a promise to each other on this night to always hold their relationship near and dear to their hearts and to protect it with everything they had and Emmett was positive they would keep that promise. Now, tomorrow, until they took their last breaths on this earth._

_They were forever._


	6. Chapter 6

Memories of the Heart: The Emmett Bledsoe Chronicles

Chapter 6

_October 22, 2019:_

_Emmett awoke feeling happy as a clam. Honestly. Well, not that you could ever truly tell whether or not a clam was happy, but that was really despite the point. He was so damn happy which is ironic since exactly one month ago he had almost lost everything; he had almost lost Bay again, or he thought he had. And then something wonderful happened. She came back and they talked, really talked, and then they made love. It was the best (and worst) night of Emmett's life. It was the worst, obviously, because he really thought Bay would end things between them and that made him want to die. It really did._

_And it was the best night of Emmett's life to date because she hadn't ended things. Instead, she forced Emmett to open up to her and then they slept together for the very first time. Opening up to Bay, finally letting her in, was almost as good as getting to be intimate with Bay. After making love, Bay and Emmett had spent the whole day in bed, just holding each other, thankful for what was almost lost and ended up being saved. And now things couldn't be more perfect. _

_They eventually did get to go furniture shopping, an experience which Emmett would never admit to enjoying since it is really rather boring, but he did enjoy it since it marked them merging their lives together. It wouldn't be fair for it to remain solely his apartment. She should have her presence in there, too. And now she did, even if Emmett was creeped out by a few Frida Kahlo dolls she had. He couldn't help it though. They were weird looking, but anything for Bay. It didn't matter in the end. All he wanted was to be with Bay. That would always be what he wanted most in the world._

_They had even ordered this customized mat; "Welcome to Bay & Emmett's." Bay & Emmett's. Whenever he thought about it, he got this goofy grin on his face. How long had he dreamed about this? Probably forever. The only thing he was truly yearning for was to be able to refer to Bay as his wife. Having her as his girlfriend just didn't do their lives justice. She was meant to be more._

_He had this urge to jump on the bed again, but he couldn't. He needed to let Bay sleep. After all, today was her birthday. Well, it was Daphne's birthday too, of course, and he would get the chance to celebrate with her later. He smiled looking over at his beautiful sleeping birthday Bay. She was literally perfection in his eyes. He wished he knew for sure what he was doing 24 years ago today, although he imagined that at barely six months, he knew something special was occurring; that it was the day that would simultaneously bring his best friend and soul mate into the world. _

_Bay's life was a gift to him and as such, he was truly grateful at whoever messed up that fateful day. Thinking about a life without her, without knowing her, he couldn't do that. Where would he even begin? He would be aimless and wouldn't know why. He owed the universe everything and anything for giving Bay to him, which is why this day was always a day to be celebrated._

_As much as he wanted to stay in bed with Bay, he couldn't. He had a list a mile long of things to get done before she woke up. He wanted to have balloons ready for her and he needed to make her favorite birthday breakfast, peanut butter pancakes. He'd serve them to her in bed along with a mimosa. He wondered if she would be shocked that he knew about the pancakes. Probably not. Bay knew the lengths Emmett would go to for her. That's not to say she wouldn't be appreciative but perhaps complete surprise would be a bit much._

_The truth is, he hadn't known it was her favorite breakfast to have on her birthday, but after everything that had happened, he wanted to make her day perfect. Not that he was afraid it would fall apart anymore; he was over that. He knew how strong he and Bay were, but he had only been Bay's boyfriend for one of her birthdays and that was a realization that was hard to swallow. It should have been all of them. Him and his stupid mistake. He should stop dwelling on it though. Bay wouldn't want it. After they had hashed all their crap out, Bay specifically told him that if they were both going to let it go, he himself needed to let it go. However, wanting to let it go and actually letting it go were two totally different animals, especially when it came to facing her parents._

_He stopped by the Kennish house a week ago to ask Kathryn how he could make this day special and if talking to his mom about his relationship with Bay had been merely frightening, this was terrifying. Kathryn was polite, as always, but still, he wasn't sure she was totally on board with her daughter's choice in boyfriend. He couldn't blame her. If he had a daughter and her boyfriend had cheated on her, he probably wouldn't want her with the guy, either. Still, it hurt to think of Kathryn and John hating him or if not hating him, not really loving him._

_When he walked into the foyer, his hands were sweating profusely. Kathryn greeted him at the door._

"_Hi, Emmett." _

_It was friendly, but a timid friendly._

"_Hi," he said back._

"_Is everything okay with Bay?"  
_

"_Oh yeah, everything is fine. I just wanted to talk to you about something."_

_He couldn't help but notice the look of concern on her face. She probably thought he was here to confess about mistake number two. _

"_Okay. Do you want some coffee? Tea?"_

"_Tea would be great."_

"_Tea it is then."_

_He followed her into the kitchen. _

_While waiting for the tea, she offered him some brownies._

"_I just got these from Daphne. They're macadamia nut and they are fantastic."_

_He took a bite. They were really freaking good. He had to hand it to his bestie._

"_What did I tell you?"_

"_These are great, Kathryn. You must be so proud of her."_

"_I am," she said, a twinkle in her eye. _

_He knew that twinkle all too well. It was the same one he got when he would talk about Bay or think about Bay for that matter. _

_Finally the tea was ready._

"_Here you go, Emmett. It's chamomile. Supposed to be very calming."_

_Oh, he hoped so._

"_Do you want milk or sugar?"_

"_Just sugar would be great."_

"_Thank you."_

_She smiled._

"_So, what did you want to talk to me about?"_

"_Well, next week is Bay and Daphne's birthday, but you know that, and I just wanted to do something special for Bay like make her breakfast in bed. But I don't know what to make. Normally we go to the coffee shop downstairs in the morning and get a muffin or a croissant, but I want to something more. Better."_

"_Aw, that's very sweet of you, Emmett. I used to make Bay peanut butter pancakes every year on her birthday, with a smiley face."_

"_That's really awesome, Kathryn. Pancakes. Yeah, I think I can do that."_

"_Great. I'm glad I could help."_

_Emmett nodded._

_Kathryn just looked at him._

"_Is there something else?"_

_He felt like laughing aloud. Something else? Yes, but he wasn't sure how to say 'I know you hate me for cheating on your daughter all those years ago, but I'm madly in love with her and I'm not going anywhere, so is there any way you could cut me some slack?'_

"_Yeah, there is."_

"_Okay."_

_He moved closer to her. Until now, there had been a polite distance between them, but he didn't want to be polite anymore. He wanted to be serious and let her know that despite his colossal mistake, Bay meant everything to him._

"_Kathryn, I love Bay."_

"_I know you do, Emmett."_

_He shook his head._

"_No, you don't understand. I am one hundred percent madly in love with your daughter. I don't know what would happen if she and I didn't work out. She is without a doubt, the most important person in the world to me. She believes in me and she's forgiven me for pretty much doing the worst thing I could have ever done to her."_

_Kathryn didn't say anything._

"_I was hoping you could do the same."_

_She placed one hand atop of his, left there for a few seconds, and then took it off._

"_Emmett," she began "I forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago. I'm not the one you need forgiveness from."_

_He was confused._

"_But Bay forgave me. So did Toby."_

"_I'm not talking about them. I'm talking about you."_

"_I forgave myself."_

"_Did you, I mean did you really, Emmett? Because if you did, I don't think you'd need to ask me."_

"_It's never going to happen again."_

"_I know."_

"_I don't think you do. Kathryn, I'm not trying to be abrasive, but I feel you and John believe it will happen again."_

"_I'd like to believe it wouldn't."_

_Doubt struck Emmett._

"_But you don't fully think it wouldn't."_

_She fiddled with her fingers before speaking again._

"_Here's what I think: I think you were young and going through an emotionally charged situation and made an impetuous and stupid decision and you suffered the consequences. I don't think you're a serial cheater, but…Bay's my daughter. I don't want to see her get hurt."_

"_I'm not going to hurt her."_

"_Sweetie, I'm not just talking about you. I'm talking about life. Bay's fragile. She doesn't want people think that. She wants people to see her as strong, but she's delicate. I'm not worried that you'll cheat on her again, but I'm worried you two are moving too fast. You just got back together two months ago and you're living together already. I just – do you think that's wise?"_

"_No."_

"_So you agree that it's not wise?"_

"_No, I mean I don't think we're moving too fast. You're right. Life is scary, but isn't that more of a reason to hang on when you know it's right?"_

_He could see Kathryn wasn't quite as convinced._

"_I've loved Bay every single second of my life since I was sixteen years old. I lost her for almost seven years. I'm not a stranger to life's cruel tricks. Why should I wait? Why should we wait?"_

_And then something surprising happened. Kathryn smiled._

"_You know, maybe you're right, Emmett. You and Bay have both been through a lot, separately and together. And you both deserve happiness. All the happiness in the world."_

_And that was how they left it._

_He had wished for a little more enthusiasm, but for now, it was the best he was going to get. _

_Looking at his watch, he carefully got out of bed, trying not to wake his beloved, at least until the preparations were done. He threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt, went out the door, and hopped on his bike. Thankfully the store was not crowded, so he was able to get everything he needed, including flowers and balloons. And half an hour later he found himself back in his apartment making (hopefully) the best peanut butter pancakes Bay had ever had. The first one was too burned, as usual, but he had to say, he was quite impressed with the rest of the batch._

_Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Bay starting to wake up. Showtime! He got his tray, put her plate of pancakes on it, a champagne glass with her mimosa, and a vase with a flower in it. _

"_Happy birthday," he said as he reached their bed, giving her a kiss._

"_What's all of this?"_

"_Breakfast in bed for the birthday girl."_

"_Are those peanut butter pancakes, with a smiley face?"_

_He nodded._

"_This is so sweet. Thank you!"_

_He kissed her again._

"_How did you even know about the pancakes?"_

"_I have my sources."_

"_Did you talk to my mom?"_

"_Maybe."_

"_Aw. Emmett, I love you, but you didn't have to go through all of this trouble. I would have been just as happy with going to the Bark and Brew."_

"_I know, but I wanted to make this special for you. Plus, I have a lot to be thankful for today too, you know."_

"_Oh, yeah? And what would that be?"_

_She was smiling._

"_I think you know."_

"_I do."_

"_Okay, no more talking. You have some pancakes to eat!"_

"_I can do both."_

"_And how can you do both at the same time?"  
_

_Bay smiled, thinking back to when they had first started dating._

"_Lots of practice."_

"_I think that was my line."_

"_It's mine now."_

_Emmett shook his head, but looked at her in amazement. How did he get so lucky? Bay was his. All his. For now. Forever._

"_Eat," he said pointing at her._

_And so she did. When she was done eating, she patted her belly._

"_I think you should win an award for these."_

"_Are you patronizing me, Miss Kennish?"_

"_No! I mean it! These were excellent. But don't tell my mom I said that. She might disown me."_

"_I don't think it's possible for anyone to disown you."_

"_You keep saying things like that and I might not be able to keep my clothes on."_

"_Well, I fail to see why you need them right now anyway."_

"_I think you're right."_

_Suddenly she pulled Emmett on top of her, pushing the tray aside. Bay was an amazing lover, everything Emmett had imagined she'd be. Being with her was magic every time. Yes; every single time. It never got stale or boring. It was always magical and amazing and beautiful. There was a time in his life where being intimate with Bay seemed like it was never going to happen, so he was eternally grateful for every second he was with her, kissing her, immersing himself in her._

_When it was over, Bay turned to him._

"_That was a very nice birthday present."_

_He laughed._

"_Well, I'm flattered, but that's not your actual gift."_

_A devilish grin appeared on her face._

"_What did you get me?"_

"_Nope. You'll have to wait until later."_

"_That's not fair! I want it now."_

"_You just got a present."_

"_But you said that wasn't my real present."_

"_Well, it should suffice for now."_

_She started to pout._

"_Bay, you've known me for how long? I'm the king of romantic gestures and when I want to keep a secret, I do. No amount of pouting is going to get me to falter."_

"_You suck."_

"_I love you, too."_

_He got up out of bed, but when he walked by her side of it, she grabbed his arm._

"_Wait, where are you going?"_

"_I have to take a shower. I'd like to be clean when we go to your parents later."_

"_Can't you stay in bed with me a little longer?"_

"_I wish. I'll be out soon. I promise."_

_He bent over to kiss her again._

_A few minutes later he found himself in the shower, the water pouring down as he lathered his body up. __He was faced away from the door which is why he was completely taken aback when he felt a pair of arms around his waist. He turned around and saw Bay. She looked beautiful and very….wet._

_"What are you doing in here?"_

_"I thought I would come and join you," she said, a wide grin on her face._

_"You did?"_

_"Mm-hmm." She slyly touched her foot against his leg. "I've never done it in the shower. Have you?"_

_"No, I can't say that I have."_

_"I think we should."_

_His jaw dropped a little._

_"Bay, it's not that I don't want to, but didn't we just…a little while ago?"_

_"Yeah, but it's my birthday, and I don't see anything wrong with making memories."_

_"Making memories?"_

_"Yes."_

_He knew if he told this story to his friends they'd probably want to smack the stupid out of him for questioning his gorgeous girlfriend while she was standing naked along with him in the shower. But he didn't want to make Bay feel like she needed to do anything. Since they slept together a month ago, they had been having sex regularly. Although, it was always nice and romantic and loving, what made their sex life even better was that it was fueled by their emotional connection. He didn't want to lose that._

_"Bay, I don't want you to feel like you have to do this to please me or anything. I think our relationship is fine the way it is. We don't have to have sex all the time."_

_"I'm not doing this to please you. I just want to be with you. Our relationship is fine. It's better than fine. It's amazing. But we missed a lot of years together and I can't help wanting to be close to you. We love each other. This isn't about being simply physical. It's about being intimate. There's a difference."_

_She kissed him._

_He kissed her back._

_Their wet bodies became intertwined._

_"Bay, I'm so in love with you. So, so in love with you."_

_And he was. He was absolutely in love with Bay. He never wanted to stop being in love with Bay. Why would he? Not only was she gorgeous, she got him, completely. More than anyone else did; more than anyone else ever could. She was smart, and funny, and kind, and so forgiving. She was the complete package._

_Thank you, universe, for giving her to me, he said in his mind. Thank you, forever._

_After their little shower interlude, the rest of the day was a blur. It was like he was completely drunk on Bay. She left him intoxicated. As they got off of his motorcycle in the Kennish driveway and walked to the backyard hand in hand, he was sure someone would be able to sense it. _

_As they approached the table and he saw John, Kathryn, Regina, Angelo, Abby, his mom and Gabe, Toby, and Daphne he only knew one thing for sure: he was definitely in for a long night. _

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hey guys! I apologize. This chapter has been half written for like over a month now. I don't know why it has taken so long. The next chapter will be a continuance of the birthday festivities! **_

_**As always, thank you for reading and please review if you can!**_


End file.
